fc_de_kampioenenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Bieke Crucke
Personage Bieke (eigenlijk Beatrijs, soms afgekort tot Bea) is de dochter van Pascale De Backer en Oscar Crucke. In reeks 2 verbleef ze enige tijd in Amerika bij een gastgezin. Ze keerde terug omdat ze last had van heimwee. Later bezocht ze haar vrienden daar nog eens. Een van haar vrienden (Little Marc) kwam ook al eens in België op bezoek. Vroeger was ze een rebelse puber die de ene vriend na de andere had: Tony, Gino, Didier, Bob, Fernand, Alain. In reeks 4 kreeg ze een vaste relatie met Marc Vertongen. Ze trouwde met hem in reeks 15. Ze gingen op cruise als huwelijksreis met het schip "Freedom of the Seas". De reis verliep echter niet volledig naar de zin van Bieke. Marc moest aan boord namelijk werken als presentator voor Nicole & Hugo. Van een rebelse puber veranderde Bieke geleidelijk in een zelfzekere en ietwat betweterige vrouw. Bieke werkte voor het tijdschrift Publi-Time, maar na een ruzie met Boma zorgde hij ervoor dat ze ontslagen werd. Daarna werkte ze een lange tijd voor een reclamebureau als marketeer. Daarna begon ze haar eigen evenementenbureau. Bieke is de meter van Billie. Bieke wilde graag een kindje met Marc maar na een bezoek aan de dokter kwam ze te weten dat ze een voor zaadcellen onvriendelijke omgeving heeft en dat de zaadcellen van Marc te traag zijn. Een baby leek dus onwaarschijnlijk, maar niet onmogelijk. Bieke verplichtte Marc om enige tijd pompoenzaad te eten. Dit bevat veel zink en is goed voor de beweeglijkheid van de zaadcellen. In reeks 18 werd Bieke toch zwanger. Het kindje liet lang op zich wachten. De negen maanden waren al 5 dagen voorbij toen Bieke moeder werd van een dochtertje, Paulien, in de aflevering Een moeilijke bevalling. Op zoek naar rust in een provinciaal domein, breekt Biekes water terwijl zij en Marc met een bootje op een meer varen. Ze haastten zich naar het "Bolleke" om naar het ziekenhuis te rijden, maar de wagen valt in panne. De andere Kampioenen haasten zich met de camionette van Fernand Costermans om tijdig bij Bieke te raken. Ondertussen bevalt Bieke in het "Bolleke". In reeks 21 krijgt ze een job in de Verenigde Staten en besluit ze samen met Marc en Paulien te verhuizen. Na enkele weken gaat het bedrijf failliet en keren ze terug. Wanneer Fernand plots de loterij wint, besluit hij zijn antiekzaak voor een prikje aan Marc en Bieke te verkopen, zodat ze een eigen stulpje kunnen bouwen. Uiterlijke kenmerken *Bruin haar (In de eerste reeksen zwart, tussen reeks 16 - 18 blond haar) *Bruine ogen *Paardenstaart (in de eerste reeksen geen) Catchphrases *"Ciao!" (in de eerdere seizoenen) *"(Seg) eyla..." (vanaf ongeveer reeks 18) *" (Hey) keitof jong (in de eerdere seizoenen) Trivia *Het sterrenbeeld van Bieke is Weegschaal. *De verhaallijnen over de cruise als huwelijksreis voor Bieke en Marc werden geschreven door An Swartenbroekx. *In de intro van F.C. De Kampioenen wordt altijd een foto gemaakt van de personages. Bieke wilde deze taak voor haar rekening nemen in de intro die gebruikt werd van reeks 16 tot reeks 18. Fernand Costermans nam het fototoestel echter van haar over voor de groepsfoto.